The invention relates to a wheel hub transmission. Such transmissions are known and are sometimes also called mining truck transmissions.
Wheel hub transmissions become very warm during operation. Due to the compact design, cooling elements can only be attached to a wheel hub transmission with difficulty. As a result, under load the wheel hub transmission either becomes too warm or the wheel hub transmission is only operated under a partial load.
At present wheel hub transmissions are only cooled by means of free convection as well as windmilling and air vortexes forming because of the rotation. To enlarge the heat-dissipating surface, a surface at the end face of individual wheel hub transmissions is ribbed.